1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forgery-proof identity cards.
2. The Prior Art
In German Auslegeschrift No. 2501604 corresponding to my U.S. Pat. 4,014,602 an identity card was disclosed having a first transparent sheet of material carrying on its underside conventional printed information. Security measures including metal structures, fluorescing materials, and secure impressions are also employed with the first sheet of material. A second sheet of material is bonded beneath the first, transparent layer and carries a phase or amplitude hologram designed for read-out by transmission or reflection. The hologram contains, for instance, the visually perceptible information of the first layer as a direct recording. Such an identity card is highly secure against forgery but can be read and verified using simple and inexpensive equipment.